pink16_machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 64 Adventures: Episode 4 - A Trip to Blooper Land
Episode 4 - A Trip to Blooper Land is the fourth episode of SM64 Adventures. It introduces the YTR into the series. Events Pink goes to Jinda and Akin, and asks if they want her to take them to Blooper Land. They're both fine with it, and after a small talk with Bluekik revealing he's coming too, they go to Blooper Land, as Thunder is left behind. Pink asks them to remain normal, to which they agree. She runs in and introduces her friends to the YTR, who are all very happy with them coming. Blue and Jinda act fairly normal, until Akin starts his rivalry with Starman3 in front of everyone there, embarassing himself and Starman3 in front of all watching. Jinda goes in a room and sees Captain and Cdrom arguing, which he gets confused about. Akin goes and sees Cooolboy, SuperLuigi and Yoshimo, not bothered about anything else, as the two are clearly occupied. In the main room, Pink asks where Enzo is, as Starman3 says the last he saw of him was chasing after a boo, and he hopes it isn't Troll Boo (after a slight argument with Brynn, LM7, SM3 and Smus). Pink wishes to chase after him to look as Blue says he'll hang out with MarioStar92. Fawn and Yip wish her luck. Pink runs outside as Jinda chases after her, asking about Captain and Cdrom, which she answers really quickly. She tells him she's looking for Troll Boo, which confuses Jinda, as she explains and he says to look at Big Boo's Haunt. They go in after Jinda beats the boo guard, ready to save Enzo. Once they get in, they have a long chase scene to where Pink thinks Enzo is hiding. Then they hear moaning and trolling, to which they find it is Enzo and Troll Boo. Pink and Jinda confront Troll Boo, as Enzo clearly is moaning enough that he doesn't find it enjoyable. Troll Boo does not wish to stop, as trolling his arch enemy is what he finds enjoyable. He also challenges them, telling them to fight through his disguise and special attack, as they fight with the trolol theme playing throughout the fight. With Pink hitting, Jinda hitting and then Pink hitting again, Troll Boo is defeated. Jinda makes a mistake in front of Enzo, which doesn't matter since Pink tells them they can go. Starman3 tells them he was waiting for them when they get back, as they explain the story. Everyone notices they're back and express their happiness and information. Blue asks this is when they can go, as Enzo says to come for Halloween maybe. They wave goodbye as the 4 friends leave the castle, with Akin running behind all of them. Random moment A random fan noob (named Kirsty) asks Pink if she loves Starman3, to which she replies of course not, as Pink runs off, stating fan noobs are annoying. She gets ambushed by 6 more, and runs off. Characters *Pinkolol16 *Jinda *Akin *Bluekik14 *Starman3 *MarioStar92 *Enzo *LucarioMario7 *Brynn1100 *Fawn *Royalomg *Yip *SuperLuigi7900 *Yoshimo *Cooolboy78 *Cdrom1019 *Captain64000 *Smus16475 *LuigiFan54321 *Thundertails14 *Kirsty (fan noob in random moment) *Brods (fan noob in random moment) *Angie (fan noob in random moment) *Parii (fan noob in random moment) *Rachrip (fan noob in random moment) *Emily (fan noob in random moment) *Brits (fan noob in random moment) References *Ssenmodnar 3 (SuperMarioGlitchy4) - When Enzo is first seen, he says "Uuuugh, uuuuugh, make.... it... stop....." similar in scene and line to a skit involving him in this video. *Blooper 45 - Fawn says "Like that beach we built" referencing that scene in this video. Yip also says "I'm gonna go look in the fridge again" referencing his appearance in Blooper 45. *Blooper 40 - Troll Boo mentions Enzo is his arch-enemy. This relationship and the fact he drags him to troll him are direct references to Blooper 40 Parts 6 and 7. *SM64 Adventures Episode 2 - Akin's rivalry with Starman3. Also what Bluekik says to Akin: "So you turned it into a rivalry?" *Pinkolol16's Half-Halloween Special - Enzo says "You should come to special occasions.... maybe for a laugh... like Halloween... maybe..." foreshadowing this video. Trivia *The random moment in this video is based off of an event that happened in real life to Pinkolol16, where a girl walked up to her as she was talking in a friend way to a boy and said "Do you love each other?" which gave her inspiration to create it. **The second part in the random moment is based off a real life event also, where a bunch of girls ran up to Pink once and hugged her for no reason. The fan noobs don't hug but they do say her name, which is part of the event. *She used Captain, Cdrom, Starman3 and Enzo's voice for skits throughout the video. *The way Troll Boo flies in the Bloopers and Outtakes section is supposed to imitate a small movement in real life when Pinkolol and her friends do the trololol song for fun laughs in conversations. Episode List *Previous Episode: Episode 3 *Next Episode: Episode 5 Category:SM64 Adventures